What Goes Around Comes Around
by Docholiday024
Summary: This is a story of second chances, And making right what was wrong. Of love and new beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

**Disclaimer:**Not now nor ever have I owned

any part of the O.C. I just merely borrow the characters for amusement purposes.

"Yeah I am just leaving the site now. No everything looks good we are still on schedule." Ryan says as he flips his phone closed.

On the concrete wall just next to Ryan's car is a kid about 14. His bike is leaned up against the wall as he keeps looking around like he is lost. Ryan looks around as well but doesn't see any one who might be with the kid.

"Hey kid you need some help?" Ryan asks.

"Who me Mister?" The kid asks, looking around to see if he could be talking to anyone else.

"Yeah you, you need some help?" Ryan asks again.

"Like you would really help me." The kid says.

"I am offering aren't I?" Ryan says.

"Yeah, but are you for real?" The kids asks.

"Yeah I am. My name is Ryan what is yours?"

"Chris, my name is Chris Anders." Chris tells him.

"Well Chris Anders, do you need help? Maybe a ride some where?" Ryan asks.

"I have no place to go." Chris says.

"No where? Where are your parents?" Ryan asks.

"I don't know, nor do I care." Chris says.

"Ok well were you in foster care, or maybe a group home?" Ryan asks.

"Something like that." Chris says.

"Ok progress. Do you need a ride back there?" Ryan asks again.

"I am never going back! Living on the streets is better." Chris says.

"Is there a problem here Ryan?" A police officer asks as he gets out of the cruiser neither had seen pull up.

"No Steve, I believe everything is fine." Ryan says as he notices Chris get nervous.

"Are you sure?" Steve asks.

"Yep never been surer, so how are Marcy And Carrie?" Ryan asks.

"They are doing great. Of course Carrie keeps asking when you are having your next party. She seems to think all the boys at your party are cuter than the ones we have." Steve says.

"Well you know teenage girls better than I do. I think though that it is just cause they are new." Ryan chuckles.

"You may well be on to something. Most of the parties we go to have all the same people there. So I am sure it is just the newness." Steve chuckles.

"Well you know I was thinking about inviting some friends over on Saturday. Figured I would fire up the grill and cook up some steaks and burgers and dogs and maybe even some bratwurst. Why don't you guys come?" Ryan tells him.

"Oh no you don't have to do one special or anything." Steve says.

"Are you kidding, I love to grill so you would be doing me a favor. I have to meet with a couple of friends anyway, plus my brother and his family will be there. That and the fact that I haven't had one in a while. I am sure I am do to have one. So sure come on over I will leave word at the gate to make sure they let you through." Ryan says with a smile on his face.

"You do realize that is going to make Carrie's and Marcy's month right? This will keep me out of the dog house the rest of the month. Marcy really hit it off with Summer and Jill. Plus I thought Seth and Luke were kind of funny too." Steve said.

"Yeah they are kind of funny. Um just don't tell them I said that." Ryan tells him.

"Never! Your secret is safe with me." Steve laughs.

"Then it is settle, your coming over on. Tell them to bring their suits this time so they can swim if they want." Ryan tells him.

"Ok will do. Guess I better get back to work. See you Saturday. Do you want us to bring anything?" Steve asks him.

"You bet, yourselves. Everything else will be there." Ryan says.

"Ok." Steve says as he gets back into his car and pulls away.

Ryan notices Chris sigh a breath of relief as the police car turns the corner. 'He has trouble with the law.' Ryan thinks to himself. He makes up his mind right then, that it is time to help some one else out. Regardless what it takes, his is helping this kid.

"Thanks." Is all Chris says.

"So about that ride?" Ryan asks.

"No where really to go. But thanks any way." Chris says.

"Ok then, grab your bike." Ryan says.

"What? Where are you taking me? I won't go back to that place, I won't!" Chris says with anger.

"Relax Chris. I have another plan." Ryan says.

"Hope you know a lawyer." Chris says in a whisper.

"I know one or two. Come on grab your bike lets go." Ryan tells him as he pops the trunk.

"Ok." Chris says defeated.

"Hello?"

"Hey you."

"So how are things in New York?"

"There ok I guess."

"Just ok, how are you doing?" He asks.

"Ok, I guess. New York is a big place. You know a lot of things to do." She says.

"Why is it you don't sound so convincing?"

"Maybe cause you are just looking for another reason to get me to move back there."

"Maybe, I know you either can't or won't."

"True."

"So what about a visit? The holidays are coming up."

"Well my dad is going up state to visit his new wife's family. So I will be here alone."

"What didn't you get an invite to go?"

"Yeah I did, but just not up for it."

"Ok well see there no reason not to come here for a visit."

"Are you sure? Because I bet you will be the only one that will be glad to see me."

"I think you are underestimating people here."

"I don't. Besides I don't have the money for the ticket and I would have no place to stay."

"All of that will be taken care of. I have a place for you to stay, and I would buy the tickets. I mean I am the one who invited you."

"I couldn't let you do that. I owe you enough as it is."

"Non-sense. You are one of my oldest and dearest friends, all be it weird."

"Yeah who would ever have thought it would be us still friends?"

"Not I. But weirder things have happened."

"Let me think about it, talk to my dad, Allison and Erin and see what they think."

"You know Erin will be up for it. She keeps wanting to see me."

"Yeah I know. I will call you tomorrow and tell you ok?"

"Sure that will be fine. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok. And Seth, Thanks."

"Any time Marissa."


	2. Chapter 2

Seth hangs up the phone and smiles. That was the first time he didn't get a strait forward no. Things were looking up. He knew she hated it in New York. But she didn't want to leave Jimmy there all alone.

Jimmy Cooper had finally find a good job, not a great one but a good one. He had just got remarried about 2 months ago and things seemed to be going good for him. Marissa on the other hand was a different story. She was unprecedentedly loyal to her father.

Seth had to go to New York last year for a meeting with another company. As he was checking into his hotel he saw someone he thought he would never see again, Marissa Cooper, uh Anderson now. She was and still is the manager of the hotel he had booked a room at.

She had been as surprised to see him as he was to see her. They had spent a lot of time during that week together. He had told her all about him and Summer's wedding. Plus all of the crazy stuff that had happened after she had left to be with her dad.

The whole Ryan and Taylor thing. About the big public break up. How they had been scared that Summer had been pregnant. About him having a 5 year old sister. All of the juice from the last 6 years.

She had told him about her daughter Erin and her ex-husband. About the abuse and her staying with him because she thought she deserved it. How she had packed her daughter and herself up the very day he had laid a hand on her daughter. It was one thing for it to happen to her, but not a 2 year old. How just 2 years ago she had gotten custody of her 12 year old cousin Allison. About how rough it was at first getting to know her. She was now 14 and had started to return to normal after her mother died. It was hard but rewarding she kept telling him.

She had said how she missed everyone and how she thought most were mad at her. How she thought they would never want to see her. She was just gald he was ok with talking to her.

It had been a good week. Almost like old times, only they were missing half of the dynamic foursome. He had tried to convince her to come home, that he would get her a better job.

She had declined at once, stating she couldn't leave her dad. He had just gotten his new job and was just trying to settle in. He had changed his tactics and tried to get her to come just for a visit. She had thought about it, but declined. He could still remember what she had said.

"Seth I would love to, but you have no idea just how draining children can be on your bank account. Especial when you have a job like mine."

He really couldn't argue against that statement. It was true he didn't know what is was like to have a kid, let alone two. Though he was about too. She was always worried about money, so he had tried to help.

First he had offered her a job if she moved back home.

She had declined.

Then he had offered to give her enough money to get herself out of debit and live comfortably.

She had declined.

He had been at a loss as to why. After taking the 2 weeks she hadn't called him to think about it, he understood why.

When she started calling again he had backed off a little. But would still drop settle hints about at least a visit. She had never responded to any of his hints. Acted like he had never spoken the words.

Which is why when she called him late one night crying, he didn't hesitate to help. Erin had to have her appendix removed and she just didn't have the money for what her insurance wouldn't cover. Of course the hospital she had to go to would do it. But the interest would be a killer, and 5000.00 was a lot to owe. He had sent her 10 grand just to make sure she had everything she needed for herself and Erin.

She had insisted on paying him back, even though he told her it wasn't needed. But with out fail every month he had received a check from her. He had decided that he would put it in an account, plus he was tripling the money each time. He called it the get Marissa home fund.

Maybe this time he would be able to get her to come for a visit. He knows that if he could get her here that half the battle would be won. He just had to find a way to show her she would be ok living here.

He had a plan he was about to put into motion if he could just convince Ryan that it was a good investment. He rarely got involved with the Newport group even though he was one fourth owner. That was Ryan's baby after their parents had decided to retire.

Ryan had done a great job with it so far in the 2 years he has been running it. He has restored it to it's former glory, and had done it the correct way. No short cuts as his grandfather had done. It was the biggest company on the western seaboard. Luke had come back to Newport and had taken the job Ryan had offered him. It is there that he had meet his now wife Jill.

He had decided his talents laid in a different direction. He had started his own comic book company. Then it had expanded into anime, then into films. They had all done well for themselves. Summer had joined him in the business after she had graduated from Brown. The only one struggling of the group was Marissa. He hated to think about her struggling like that. He also knew her pride would never let her take what she considered a hand out.

So he had hatched a scheme to bring both her and her dad back to Newport. For it to work though he needed to have the backing of the Newport group. He just couldn't afford to do it on his own.

Summer was in Seattle visiting her dad. She had called to tell him that her dad and new step-mom would be joining them for the holidays as well.

With him being home a lone he decided tonight was the night to see if he could get Ryan on board. But he had to do it without letting Ryan know why he wanted to do it. Marissa had made him promise not to tell anyone where she was at. If he did she would move change her number and not talk to him again.

So he had found a housing community of 170 units. It was in the numbered streets and the owner was looking to sell. He figured they could buy them, offer Jimmy ownership of one of the units and double the salary he was making now to come manage it. If he could get Jimmy to agree then he was sure he could get Marissa to move back as well.

His thoughts was to get her a job at either company and give her one of the units at a discount rate. If he was lucky he could convince her that it was a perk of the job. All of this was running through his mind as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

"So tell me Chris what is the story behind you sitting on that wall today? And why did you want to know about lawyers?" Ryan asks.

"You don't really want to know do you?" Chris asks him.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Ryan tells him.

"How much time you got?" Chris says with a chuckle.

"As much as you need." Ryan says seriously.

"Well when I was 4 my mom deserted my dad and me for some rich guy. This made my dad start to drink heavily. One night he never picked me up from the babysitters house. The next day a police officer came and got me, I was told he had drove off a cliff and died because he was drunk. Since then I have been bounced around from foster home to foster home. None ever being a good fit, either because of me acting up or the foster parents acting up. The last home I was in, lets just say you learned to work fast. If you didn't then you got what he thought you should get." Chris tells him.

"And what was that?" Ryan asks.

"The business end of his leather belt and then nothing to eat till dinner of the next night. That is if you were good the next day." Chris says looking out the window of the car.

"Wait he beat and starved you?" Ryan asks.

"Where you from man, yeah that really happens in the real world." Chris says.

"Ok I think there has been a misunderstanding. I was not born into this life. I was born and raised at least till I was 16 in Chino. It wasn't until I got busted stealing a car with my brother that I got to experience this kind of life. So I know kinda what you are going through. Why did you say you needed a lawyer?" Ryan smiles at him.

"Chino? Man that place is no joke! I tried to stay away from there at all costs. As for the lawyer, the last time Alan took a belt to me I took a baseball bat to him. His wife was yelling she was going to call the police, so I ran. That was when you found me." Chris says.

"I see, so the police may be after you?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah, does that change your mind?"

"Nope, what else is on your records?" Ryan asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." Chris says looking out the window.

"Ok, well I will need to know before I can completely help you. But maybe tomorrow you will feel more like talking. After you eat a good meal and get some rest." Ryan says.

"Maybe." Is Chris' reply.

Ryan drives into the drive of the house in Newport where Sandy and Kirsten so graciously accepted him into there lives, home, family and hearts. He wonders sometimes what would have happened if they hadn't. He would probably be in jail now, or dead. He swore that one day he would do the same if he ever had the chance. Maybe this was his chance.

"Come on, lets go in. Dinner should be here in a little while. You like pizza right?" Ryan asks.

"WOW! This is your house?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, it belonged to my parents when they took me in. It got partially destroyed during the earthquake 5 years ago. I had it rebuilt when they gave it to me as a project while I was in school. Just couldn't let it go, to many memories." Ryan smiles as they get out of the car.

"All good ones I bet." Chris says.

"No not all. Some were good some were bad." Ryan tells him.

"Bad ones living in a house like this, please." Chris chuckles.

"Yep bad ones even in a house like this. Grab you bag we will deal with your bike later. I am going to take you to the pool house so you can get settled in and cleaned up. I will call you when it is time for dinner." Ryan tells him.

"Pool house? What is that?" Chris asks.

"You will see come on kid."

Ryan smiles at him as he watches Chris grab his bag and start to follow him to the house. As they start for the door a car pulls into the drive. Ryan chuckles to himself as he shakes his head. 'Leave it to Seth to show before I can even get him in the house.' Ryan thinks.

"What is so funny? You know this person?" Chris asks.

"Yeah it is my brother." Ryan smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Seth gets out of the car and walks toward Ryan and some kid that is with him. Before he can even ask who the kid is he hears.

"No way your brother is Seth Cohen, the comic book guy? You have got to be kidding me!" The kid says.

"No he isn't kidding, I am Seth Cohen." Seth smiles.

"This is so cool!" Chris says as he holds out his hand to for Seth to shake, which he does.

"And you are?" Seth asks.

"Me well I am, well um." Chris stutters.

"Seth I would like you to meet Chris Anders." Ryan says and then looks at Seth with an I will explain later look.

"Nice to meet you Chris. So will you be around for a while?" Seth asks?

"I doubt it." Chris says.

"Yeah." Ryan says at the same time.

"Well guess I will just have to wait and see." Seth laughs.

"Yeah so what did you stop by for?" Ryan asks.

"Does a guy have to have a reason to stop by and see his brother." Seth says.

"Seth come on." Ryan smiles.

"Yeah ok I do have a reason but it can wait till later." Seth says as he starts back to his car.

"Seth where you going. Come on stay for dinner we ordered pizza, there will be plenty. Then after dinner we can talk about what ever it is you want to talk about." Ryan tells him.

"You sure man, looks like you might have your hands full." Seth says.

"Yeah I am sure. We can talk about what ever while Chris here get cleaned up and settled into the pool house." Ryan says.

"Pool house huh, that's cool." Seth says with a knowing smile on his face.

"Except I have no idea what a pool house is." Chris says.

"Well then follow me and we will show you." Ryan says.

They walk around the side of the house in to the back yard. Ryan notices at once the pool house is dark and anger starts to build inside of him. He leads them to the pool house and opens the doors. He stands there for a few seconds letting the memories flood back into his mind. So many flood them that his eyes become alight with unshed tears.

Seth sees this and shakes his head, knowing full well what has Ryan getting angry and nostalgic. He knows that it is something the kid doesn't need to see, so decides to help out.

"Hey Ryan why don't me and Chris wait here while you get Rosa. I will keep him company." Seth says.

"Yeah sure." Ryan goes to walk out, but turns back to Seth.

"Thanks."

Seth just nods at him as Ryan turns back toward the house. Seth is fully aware that a certain some one is about to get a rude awakening. He is also 100 percent sure that Ryan had been thinking of a certain person who use to spend a lot of time in this very building with him. He shakes it off and turns back to Chris.

"So tell me Chris, what is your story. That is if you don't mind telling me." Seth asks.

"Why do you want to know? So you can warn your brother to get rid of me? Maybe you think I am going to take advantage of him?" Chris asks

"What! No way man. Besides no one can stop Ryan from doing something once he decides to do it. I am just curious is all." Seth says.

"Really?" Chris asks.

"Yeah really. Look Chris I understand why you might think that. Some how I think your life has been less than good. Maybe a long time ago I might have had thoughts along those lines, but never now." He chuckles then continues.

"See when I was 16 my parents did something that changed my life forever. They took this 16 year old juvenile delinquent in. See he had stolen a car and my dad was a lawyer at the public defenders office. Well this kids mom kicked him out and he called my dad for help. At first my mom was against it, because of a misunderstanding. The water polo team had kicked our butts at this party we went to. She thought this kid was a bad influence on me, a real danger." Another chuckle.

"She had part of it right, he was a danger, but not to me. Any way my dad tried to take him home to his mom, but they had moved. Just up and left completely abandoning this kid to make it on his own." Sadness shows on his face as well as on Chris'.

"Well my mom still wanted him out of the house, so my dad set it up with child services for them to take charge of him. I decided to help him hide out and set him up in one of my mom's new developments, called the model home. Well then enter the girl next door, her name was Marissa." A smile touches his lips as he remembers it all.

"She became involved cause of her attraction for this kid. We found out that the workers were coming back to finish the house. Well then the 3 of us hatched a plan to get this kid to Texas and a guy he knew who might get him a job. Now Marissa was not the only one to have an attraction. This kid was just as caught up in Marissa, but thought she was too good for him. She left a party to go back to the model home to see the kid. Needless to say Marissa's boyfriend wasn't real stoked that she went back to see this kid. He showed up and a fight broke out. They ended up burning a part of the house down." Seth says as he can see it all clearly.

"You know that was a good time for me. Despite all of the things that happened. This kid ended up back in jail. My mom finally decided to help him out and get him out of jail when the kid got into a fight in the jail to protect her. See that is what this kid did, he was a protector. Any way they found his mom, but she decided she just couldn't handle a kid. So my parents went to child services and signed the papers to become his legal guardians. Let me tell you before this kid showed up my life here was a living hell. The other kids picked on me all the time." Seth says as he looks out the door.

"But this kid came in to our lives and just completely changed everything. The whole way of life we were living, the way we thought and the things we did. Not that we were bad people mind you, but this kid made us better. So no Chris I would never expect that from some one my brother brought home." Seth smile at him.

"The kid was Ryan wasn't he?" Chris asks.

"Yeah he sure was. We have been brothers ever since." Seth tells him.

Chris nods his head and then stares off into the night as he reflects on what he was just told. No way he could ever get that lucky. His luck was always bad, he knew he would be going back into foster care before the week was out. He knows that Ryan got a huge break, that never happens to everyday people like him.

Seth sees the look in Chris' eyes, he recognizes it at once, he has seen it before. It is the very same look that Ryan had when he first got to Newport. Seth is about to say something when he decides to wait till he fully knows Ryan's plans.

Ryan walks back into the pool house with a woman who is caring blankets and sheets. He smiles at the two sitting in the chairs. He looks around the place that same feeling of loss takes a hold of him. He knows that there is no sense in crying over spilt milk. She was gone, and had made her choice to stay away. Nothing he could do about it, not sure he would if he could.

"Chris this is Rosa Hernandez. Rosa this is Chris Anders." Ryan tells him.

"Hello, Chris." Rosa says with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello." Is all he says.

"OK, Rosa is going to make up the bed and do a little lite cleaning. I figure you can take a shower and get dressed while she is doing that. That door over there is your bathroom. It should have everything you need in it. While you are doing that me and Seth will be out back here talking. Feel free to join us when you are done. The pizza should be here in about half an hour." Ryan tells him.

"This place has it's own bathroom?" Chris asks.

"Yeah and a mini-fridge in a small kitchenette. Everything you could ever need." Ryan says.

"Well except a flat screen and a game system. Not to mention a wet bar." Seth laughs.

"No this is fine." Chris speaks up.

"Seth it has a wet bar, it just isn't stocked. As for the rest I figure we can do that Saturday." Ryan smiles at them.

"No, really this is great, I mean just fine. More than I could hope for till child services comes and gets me." Chris says.

Seth and Rosa look first at the boy and then at Ryan. They can see that Chris is serious and that he believes he will go back into the system. They also see that look of understanding in Ryan's eyes. At once they know, there is no way this boy is going back into the system if Ryan can help it.

"Hey dad, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Marissa asks over the phone.

"Sure honey what is it you want to talk about?" Jimmy asks.

"Well since you are going up state for the holidays. I was wondering if you would be mad if I went back to Newport for the holidays. I know you want me to come up there with you, but I think it would be best if you went alone this year. What with you needing to get to know Ciera's family and all. Plus Seth has been bugging me to come for a visit as well, this would get him off my back. Not to mention Erin really wants to see Seth again." Marissa explains her thinking.

"No I wouldn't be mad. In fact I think it is a great idea. Do you need some help money wise? Can't afford much but I have some." Jimmy offers.

"Nope Seth says it is all on him. He will buy the tickets, plus has a place for us to stay. All I have to do is agree to it." Marissa tell him.

"What about work?" Jimmy asks

"In the 3 years I have been there I have never taken a single day of vacation. If they can't give me the time off oh well. The Victorian has been trying to hire me away for the last year. About the same money just not as good on the benefits. But I could figure something out." Marissa tells him.

"Well then I would say to go. I think you should have a holiday season of fun and enjoying time with Erin and your old friends." Jimmy says.

"Yeah not sure how happy they all will feel about me being there. But at least Seth will be happy." Marissa says.

"You sure you are worried about everyone, or is it someone in particular?" Jimmy asks.

"He is a big part of why I haven't gone back like Seth has wanted, but not all of it. I think he will hate me for never returning is all." Marissa says.

"Ryan Atwood hate you? Sweetheart I think you have him confused with some one else." Jimmy laughs at her.

"Glad you find this so funny. Me on the other hand remember the temper he had, and more than likely still does have." Marissa says.

"Honey Ryan isn't John. He would never do the things to you that John did, you know that right?" Jimmy says.

"No not really. I never thought John would do that kind of thing. I don't trust any man but you. Even less if they have a temper. I know maybe I shouldn't but it is the way it is." Marissa says.

As he hears his daughter talk about the painful time when she was married to that idiot and everything she still has issues with. More than ever he thinks if any one can help her get over it, it would be Ryan Atwood.

"Honey I think you should go. I honestly think it would be good for you." Jimmy says.

"Ok dad I will call Seth tomorrow after I break the bad news to my boss." Marissa tells him.

"Ok honey well I have to go now, big dinner tonight. Call me and let me know what your work says." Jimmy tells her.

"Ok dad bye."

"Bye kiddo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ryan and Seth walk out on to the patio between the pool house and the main house. Ryan is staring off into space as he is thinking about his next move. Seth has a smile playing on his lips as he sees the deep look of thought on Ryan's face.

"You know the person to talk to would be dad. After all he has done this before." Seth says.

"Done what?" Ryan asks.

"What you are thinking about doing." Seth smiles at him.

"Oh and what is that?" Ryan asks.

"You are so going to take him in." Seth laughs.

"Is it that obvious?" Ryan asks.

"Come on Ryan anyone could see it. Besides I know you brother, this is so something you would do." Seth says.

"Like you wouldn't?" Ryan asks.

"Of course I would. It might be because of how we met, but I would." Seth says.

"Yeah well for what ever reason you would. I mean come on Seth, it happened to me. Look at what I have done. Why shouldn't I help Chris out?" Ryan asks.

"I think you should. I think it would be great. My only problem in this is Kim." Seth says.

"I know we just got into it about it. She seems to think I am going to take him to child services tomorrow." Ryan says.

"What did you tell her?" Seth asks.

"That he was going to be staying here and she had better not be rude to him." Ryan tells him.

"Good luck with that she is rude to everyone." Seth says.

"Not to him. She knows it is be nice or be gone." Ryan tells him.

"I am not sure she knows how to be anything else. Sorry Ryan, I just don't like the woman." Seth says.

"Sadly I am starting not to like her either." Ryan informs him as he dials a number on his cell. "Let me call Sandy and see if he can come to town tomorrow so we can figure this all out, and then we can talk."

"Sure man." Seth says.

"Hello, Cohen residence." Sandy's voice says.

"Hey dad, I have a favor to ask." Ryan says.

"Sure son what is it?" Sandy asks.

"I was wondering if you could come to town tomorrow so we could talk. I kind of need your advice and maybe your help." Ryan says.

"Sure Ryan you know I will always be here for you. I will drive down first thing in the morning." Sandy tells him.

"No I will send the chopper for you at like 9. We have a car you can borrow if you have to go some place. Then the chopper can take you home." Ryan tells him.

"Ok son I will meet it at the airport at 9. Until tomorrow kid." Sandy says.

"Bye." Ryan says as he hangs up. "That is phase one. So what's up Seth."

"I was wondering if you would be interested in investing with me. Well the Newport group that is." Seth asks not beating around the bush.

"Really in what?" Ryan asks.

"A project I have been thinking about for a while now. It has popped up sooner than I expected." Seth says.

"Ok well tell me about it." Ryan says.

"I was talking to this guy the other day and he turned me on to the housing community in the number streets that the owner was wanting to sell. There are 170 units in all, and are well maintained. I need help with the money side of things, but I want to be the one to deal with it. You know be in charge, make all the decisions for it." Seth tells him.

"You get involved in real estate?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah I know it sounds weird, but I have my reasons." Seth says.

"Ok what is the market value and what do they want for it?" Ryan asks.

"Market is 23.5 million. They want 22.75 million for it. Though for 23.5 million we get the land behind it as well. That would bring the market value to 29.5 million. I was thinking of getting it as well. It is big enough to build a golf course and a small strip mall. All told about 36.0 million. I have about 10 million of my money I am going to sink into it. So I need the Newport group to put forth the rest of it." Seth says.

"Whew, that is kind of steep don't you think? If you go broke Summer will kill you." Ryan says.

"I know, but I really need this." Seth says.

"Why do you need it so bad?" Ryan wants to know.

"I can't explain it Ryan I just need this." Seth says.

"Do you have a business plan?" Ryan asks.

"Sure do, here look it over." Seth says as he pulls it out of his coat pocket.

Ryan takes the folder and starts looking through it. He can't understand why Seth needs this so much. 'Does he think that we look down on him cause he isn't involved in the company? But his is doing great, no need to be ashamed. Could he think he needs to prove himself to us or something?' Ryan thinks to him self as he is reading. On paper it is a great plan and has the potential to make them a lot of money over the long haul. Ryan makes his mind up as he looks up at Seth.

"I tell you what Seth, you tell me why you want it so bad and you have a deal." Ryan tells him.

"I can't tell you Ryan, as much as I want to, I just can't." Seth says.

"Do you think that you need to prove something? Because you don't have to prove anything to me." Ryan says.

"Prove something? No Ryan it doesn't have to do with me proving anything. Lets just say I want to do this to help someone out." Seth tells him.

"Ok and by the look in your eyes you won't tell me who either, right?" Ryan asks.

"Right." Seth says just as Chris walks out of the pool house and walks up to them.

"Feel better?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah much, thanks." Chris says, still standing.

"Have a seat man." Seth says.

"You sure, you guys seem to be talking." Chris eyes the chair nervously.

"Yeah have a seat. I want your opinion on something." Ryan asks.

"On what?" Chris asks.

"Well my brother here wants us to buy this housing community in the numbered streets. But he won't tell me the whole story as to why he wants us too. It seems like a good investment. We buy it and do some construction around it add a strip mall and a golf course, total of about 36.0 million dollars. But it has the chance to make us that much money back in just a short time. After that it would be all profit. Maybe as much as 66 million in 10 years. What do you think, should we do it?" Ryan asks.

"Wow, wait you said 36.0 million and 66 million?" Chris asks.

"Yeah I did. So what do you think?" Ryan asks.

"I think I have no idea what to think. That is more money than I have ever imagined in my life. But you guys are throwing the numbers around like it is play money. If you have that much money to spend, why not rebuild a school in a place that needs it?" Chris asks.

"We plan on doing that, one in Chino and one in Riverside. But we can talk about those later, what do you think about this deal?" Ryan asks him.

"I think if you have that much money you should do it. I mean after all he is your brother. If he says he wants to do it then you should support him in doing it. After all it is just money right? Isn't family suppose to be more important than money?" Chris asks.

"Did I hear someone mention money?" Luke says from the back door of the house.

"I should have guessed you would show up with us talking about money." Ryan laughs at the fake look of hurt in Luke's eyes.

"I am wounded!" Luke smiles at them.

"Good maybe you will die!" Seth laughs.

"I know cause then I could make a place for you in hell." Luke smiles back.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asks.

"Well Kim called Jill and said she needed a night at the spa, her treat. So I thought we could hang out, but if you are busy." Luke says shrugging his shoulders.

"No we aren't really busy. Pizza and beer sound good to you?" Seth asks.

"Sounds like a great way to pass the time, well that and being around good friends." Luke laughs as he takes a seat across from Chris. " Hey man my name is Luke." Luke sticks his hand out for Chris to shake.

"My name is Chris, and you guys are friends?" Chris says as he shakes Luke's hand.

"We are now. But once upon a time, no we weren't." Luke says.

"Remember that story I started telling you?" Seth asks Chris.

"Yeah?" Chris says a little confused.

"Well Meet the ex-boyfriend." Seth says.

"What, this is the guy?" Chris asks.

"Yep in the flesh." Seth says.

"So he is one of the guys who use to pick on you all the time?" Chris asks.

"Yeah I did, but that was before we got to really know each other. What did you tell him Cohen?" Luke asks.

"Long story short. He thought I was asking about his past as a way to warn Ryan to stay away from him. I told him about the beginning of when Ryan first came to Newport. You were mentioned as Marissa's boyfriend at the time, and about the model home." Seth says.

"Oh, yeah well we were all different back then. I noticed that there wasn't any mention of when I let you live with me and my dad in Portland" Luke says.

"Yeah we were." Ryan smiles

"No hadn't gotten that far." Seth says.

"Look Chris we all had different lives back then. At first we didn't really like each other this is true. Of course my biggest problem with Chino was, it looked like he was after my girlfriend at the time." Luke says.

"Which I was, but she was after me as well. We just had this connection that was on a whole other level." Ryan smiles in reflection.

"Yeah and a painful one at that." Luke smiles rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah well you deserved it." Seth laughs.

"Wait you guys fought?" Chris asks.

"You could say that." Luke says smiling.

"Who won?" Chris asks.

"Neither." Ryan and Luke say together.

"Huh?" Chris asks.

"Oh you mean the fight. Ryan did." Luke says.

"You were talking about this Marissa girl weren't you?"

"Yeah." Ryan answers him. "You don't seem surprised to see Chris here, how did you hear?"

"Kim told Jill, who told me. I knew it was only a matter of time." Luke smiles at his friend.

"I figured she would be talking." Ryan says.

"Well Jill is going to try talking to her. You know I have thought about it. After you moving here the way you did. I mean we want to have our own kids as well. But what could it hurt to help a kid out by removing them from a bad situation? Giving them the same chance you got." Luke asks.

"Me and Summer are talking about it too. We even went so far as to go talk to several kids at a home in Chino." Seth says.

"Yeah but leave it to Chino to actually do it before we can." Luke smiles at Seth.

"Isn't letting him call you Chino like an insult?" Chris asks, not getting what they had been talking about.

"Not at all. I am not ashamed of the fact I came from Chino. Granted at first it was meant as an insult. Now it is more like his nick name for me, so it is all good." Ryan says.

"Wait what did you mean when you said Ryan beat you too it? What is it?" Chris asks.

"A little slow on the up take there isn't he?" Seth asks.

"Maybe just a little, but no more so than I was when mom and dad took me in." Ryan says.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Chris asks again.

"Why we are talking about Chino here taking you in. You know letting you live here with him. Giving you the same chance he got when the Cohens took him in. Did you think he was just going to let you go back into what ever bad situation you were in?" Luke asks.

"Well yeah I mean, why would I think he. I mean how could a kid like me get a chance. Um hell I don't know what I mean. Are you really going to take me in?" Chris looks at Ryan with hope in his eyes.

"Well we will find that out tomorrow when my dad gets here. But that is my intention. Do you not want me too?" Ryan asks.

"I would like that, but what if you change your mind?" Chris asks.

"Not a chance." Seth says.

"How do you know? You guys don't really know anything about me. I wasn't a saint while I was in foster care." Chris says.

"Doesn't matter." Luke says.

"How does it not matter?" Chris asks.

"Because it is in the past and we are moving toward the future. That is if you want to. When dad gets here I will have him do the legal part of it all. Are you ok with that? I mean living here for good." Ryan asks.

"Oh NO! This is not going to happen Ryan Atwood! Not in MY home!" Kim yells from the door where the pizzas were now on the ground.

Ryan is out of his chair in an instant headed strait for her. Once he gets to her, he takes her by the arm and pulls her inside the house. A moment later another woman comes outside. She walks up and kisses Luke as she sits next to him in a chair she moves over to the table.

"Jill this is Chris, Chris this is my wife Jill." Luke says.

"Hello Chris." Jill says as she sticks her hand out so he can shake it.

"Hello." He says, hesitantly reaching out to shake her hand. "Is that about me?" He asks sadly.

"Yes and no." Jill says.

"What do you mean? If I am going to be a problem between him and Marissa I can go back." Chris tells them.

"Oh sweety that isn't Marissa, her name is Kim. Trust me when I say this, you are just the tip of the ice burg." Jill says.

"Yeah man this has been building for some time. She is just using you as a way to make Ryan mad is all. But I think she bit off more than she can chew this time." Seth says.

"How do you mean?" Chris asks.

"Simple if it comes down to you or her. He will pick you." Luke tells him.

"Why?" Chris asks.

"Because you deserve it and she doesn't. Sorry honey I know she is a friend of yours from school, but she is a monster toward Ryan." Luke says.

"Yeah how he has put up with it this long I don't have a clue." Seth says.

"So you don't think he will change his mind about me? Why would he do this?" Chris asks.

"Because he got the same chance?" Seth says as the others nod.

"But why me, why Chris Anders?"

"Have you ever heard of fate?" Seth asks.

"Right time right place." Luke says.

"Just go with it Chris and don't ask why." Jill smiles at him.

"I think we need to reorder the pizza." Luke says.

"I will do it." Seth says as he opens his cell.

"Sorry to ask this Jill. But if she is so bad to him, why does he stay with her? And what does she want with him?" Chris asks them.

"Well, that is simple on her part. It is simple to say as for him, but a lot more difficult to understand." Jill says.

"Ok none of my business, I got it." Chris says.

"Oh no that isn't what I meant. For her, Ryan is the most powerful man in Newport beach, and quickly becoming all of California. With her being with him, she gets status. For him he gets to not be completely lonely, but doesn't have to completely commit." Jill says.

"Ok your right I get her part. But his is a little cloudy." Chris says.

"See the only girl Ryan has ever loved was Marissa. She walked out of his life 4 almost 5 years ago. To be honest, I doubt he will ever love a person like he loves her. So by being with Kim he gets to be not so lonely, but doesn't have to worry about being in love with her. She is happy with her status in the social world, and could care less if he loves her." Seth says once he hangs up his phone.

"Ok." Is all Chris says.

Ryan walks back out into the back yard and regains his seat. He smiles weakly at every one. His eyes meet Chris' and he sighs.

"Chris I would like to say I am sorry for that little out burst. You are welcome to stay here if you want to." Ryan smiles.

"What about Kim?" Luke asks.

"Well lets just say, I don't mind being single." Ryan chuckles.

"Seth I think I am going to take some wise advice and agree to the deal. But I want to do it out side of the company." Ryan says.

"Deal what deal?" Luke asks.

"We are going to buy a housing community in the numbered streets." Seth says.

"Seth wants to run it all on his own, he just can't afford it all. So I figure I will chip in what he can't and let him. It could make as much as 66 million over 10 years. And we will have to sink about 36 million into it." Ryan says.

"Want another investor?" Luke asks looking at Jill as she nods.

"Sure if you want, as long as I get to run it." Seth says.

"Sure, it just sounds like too good a deal to pass up if you will let us in on it." Luke says.

"Wait it is like all three of you are brothers." Chris says a little shocked.

"I know it is kind of weird and confusing when you hear the back story as to how they met. But make no mistake about, there isn't a single one of them that wouldn't defend the others even to death." Jill smiles at Chris as what she says sinks in.

"You mean after everything you guys have gotten that close?" Chris asks.

"Oh my friend you don't even know a 5th of the story yet. But yeah we have gotten that close." Seth says.

"I would agree." Ryan says.

"It still makes me wonder why these two let me back into their circle, but they did. Jill is right I would defend them any time even to the death." Luke says.

"Stuff like that doesn't happen in my life. I have friends yeah, but none I feel that way about, or that feel that way about me." Chris says.

"You do now." Jill says pointing too the three men sitting around the table.

"Mister Ryan, pizza is here." Rosa says from the door.

"Seth you get the beer, Luke the pop Rosa can you bring some plates out please. I will go get the food." Ryan says as they all jump into action.

"Do you really think they would, defend me I mean?" Chris asks.

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt. I love my husband to death, but it is Ryan that holds this group together. He is the stone on which everyone else rest. Not only that, but I have never seen him crack. I was told he did when Marissa left, but pulled it together. So yeah if he will they all will. Don't get me wrong, if it had been us to take you in, then they would as well. See those three are just big kids, and I love each of them for it. I had no idea what I was getting into when I married Luke, but I wouldn't trade it for the world now that I am in." Jill smiles.

"I would give anything to have people care about me like that." Chris says.

Seth and Luke had been standing just outside of the door listening to what Jill and Chris had been saying. They look at each other and smile and then walk out and each kiss Jill on a cheek. Then Seth looks at Chris and smiles.

"But you do Chris, that is what Jill was trying to say. Ryan cares and wants you here." Seth says.

"Which means we all care and want you here." Luke says.

"See what I mean." Jill smiles at Chris.

"But why me guys. If you knew some of the things I have done in the past you might change your mind." Chris says.

"Not a chance." Ryan says as he sets the boxes on the table.

"Why?" Chris says.

"Because I think you will do just fine if given half a chance. I think you did the things you did because you were in a bad situation and not because you are bad. That makes all the difference in the world." Ryan says.

"Ok enough of this lets eat." Luke smiles.

"Ok." Chris says as he grabs just one slice and sits back to eat it sparingly.

"Man you have got to be hungrier than that. Around here you eat what you want." Ryan, Luke and Seth say at the same time.

"Are you sure, I mean it has never been that way before." Chris says.

"Welcome to the new world." Seth says.

"So how much you looking to put in?" Ryan asks Luke.

"We will match Seth with 10 million." Luke says.

"Ok. I will cover the other 16 million. So what are we going to name it?" Ryan asks.

Chris had been half listening to what was being said as he was contemplating his situation. He had been watching the sun sink into the sea. When a name hit him.

"How about sunset estates?"

"That sounds good." Jill says.

"I agree. Ryan, Luke what do you think." Seth says.

"Looks like we have our name." Ryan says as the other two nod.

"Wait you are really going to use the name I came up with?" Chris asks.

"Sure it sounds good to us." Ryan says.

"Wow." Chris says.

"Ok Seth you go to the bank tomorrow and open a business account under the name. After that me and Luke can transfer our parts in. Then you can buy it and do as you will. But I am going to transfer 20 million in just in case you need extra. That will give you 4 million extra." Ryan says.

"Are you going to manage it too?" Luke asks.

"No I have someone in mind for that." Seth says. "But I will be offering two of the units to people I know. One will be for the manager I pick out. I figured we could set aside 20 others for use by executives, or interns." Seth says.

"You know that is a very good idea. We can offer it to them as part of the package. Plus a membership to the country club and golf course. It would make our company even more attractive to perspective employees." Luke tells them.

"That would leave 148 for renting out. Sounds good to me man." Ryan says.

"About half of them are empty right now. So I figure we can take the 20 out of those. Luke I am going to make the guy the offer tomorrow, you want to go?" Seth says.

"Sure, that way I can scout out what 20 we are going to use." Luke says.

"I think spreading them out a little would be best." Ryan says.

"That's a good idea as well. No big cluster. Makes them inter act with the everyday people we could have in there." Luke says.

"Why is it half empty?" Jill asks.

"Well the guy who owns it is in his 70's and his sons don't want anything to do with it. He is having health issues as well. So things have been slipping around the place. But those repairs have been figured into the projections in the business plan." Seth tell them all.

"So what is the ball park time frame we are looking at?" Ryan asks.

"Well all of the repairs should be done by spring. Which I am hoping to have the manager in place in a couple of weeks. I will leave a lot of that up to him. My main worry is going to be to get the golf course and country club built. I would like them done and operating by summer. I will also start on the strip mall, but it may not be fully operational till next spring." Seth says.

"Seem like you are on top of everything. You going to clue us into who you want to manager the place?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah I would like to know about that too." Luke says.

"All will be revealed in time my friends all in good time." Seth smiles.

"Ok well it is your baby." Ryan says.

"Yeah just don't break us." Luke laughs at him.

"I won't, too much is riding on this deal." Seth says.

"Uh Ryan." Jill motions toward Chris who is sound asleep in his chair.

"Chris, hey why don't you go in the pool house and crash. We will see you in the morning." Ryan tells him.

"Yeah I think I will. Goodnight all. Thanks for dinner." Chris tells them.

"Night." They all say together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Marissa walked into her office. She was dreading making this call. She had never been fired from a job before. But she was sure that when she said she was leaving in a week and wouldn't be back till after the new year, she would get fired. But this is something she needed to do. It would be good for the kids as well as her. She has been wanting to see her home for a while now. Even though her mom had moved away and her sister was in Washington, Newport was still her home.

She sat at her desk and picked up the phone. She dialed her bosses number and wait for him to pick up.

"Hello, this is Will Stevens talking."

"Will this is Marissa."

"What can I do for you Marissa?"

"I hate to do this but I am going to have to take some time off." Marissa tells him.

"Ok, when and how much?" Will asks, sounding annoyed.

"I have to go back to my home town. I will be leaving next Friday and won't be able to make it back till after the new year." She explains.

"Marissa that is almost 2 months!" Will exclaims.

"I know, and the timing sucks but I have to do this." She says. For the first time she realizes it. This is something she has to do. For some unknown reason she was being pulled back to Newport.

"Marissa, there is no way I can be with out you in that hotel. Not for that long. You will just have to make other arrangements, for what ever the reason is you need to go back." Will tells her.

"No Will, I have to go back. I am not asking you I am telling you that I am doing this. You do what you have to as I will do what I have to." Marissa tells him.

"Fine! Clear your things out of the office! I will get some one there today to replace you. I figured you would be a little more grateful. I did take a chance on you, even though you had no college degree. Guess that is what I get for hiring a pertty face." Will says.

"Fine Will I'll have my things out in 30 minutes. Yours isn't the only hotel in town you know." Marissa says.

"You won't ever work in this industry again, trust me. I will make damn sure of that." Will tells her.

"Really, I guess that is something you can try." Marissa laughs at him.

"Just get out of my hotel."

"Not a problem." Marissa hangs up the phone kind of roughly. "Damn that man!"

She takes a couple of deep breaths to steady her nerves, then reaches for the phone again. She dials her dads work number, figuring she might as well break the news to him first.

"Hello Jimmy Copper speaking."

"Dad, it is Marissa."

"Hey kiddo what's wrong?"

"Will is an ass! He just fired me for wanting to take the holidays off. He said that he would make sure I never got a job in a hotel again." Marissa explains to him.

"Honey, I doubt he has that kind of power. I am sorry he did that to you. That hotel was crap before you took it over. Now it is one of his top money makers. He will miss you when you are gone." Jimmy says.

"Yeah well since I am with out a job, I decided to go to Newport early. I am going to call Seth and see when the soonest he would be ready for me and the kids to go."

"Yeah I talked to Allison last night and she seemed excited about going out there, Erin was too. I think it will be good for you guys. Don't you worry about me either, I will be fine." Jimmy tell her.

"Ok dad well I need to call Seth I will let you know when I am leaving for sure." Marissa says.

"Sounds good kiddo, talk to you later."

"Bye."

Marissa hangs up the phone and takes another couple of deep breaths. Se then picks up the phone and dials Seth's cell number.

"Hello Seth Cohen."

"Seth it is Marissa, can you talk?"

"Um yeah sure, give me one sec." He says to the phone. "Luke why don't you drive around and pick out which ones you want. Then we can meet back at the office and I will sign the papers." He tells Luke. "Ok I am back, what's up?"

"Well I tried to get time off to come out there for a visit. But my boss, who is a real ass by the way, told me if I took the time off I was fired." Marissa tells him.

"What, NO!" Seth says in true Cohen fashion.

"Relax, I was calling to see when the soonest you would be ready for me and the kids to come out there." She asks.

"How soon do you want to?" Seth asks understanding what it meant that she was coming.

"Well since I an jobless anytime." She says.

"I tell you what I will buy the tickets today. I will make sure you can use them when ever you are ready. Just call me and let me know so I can make sure to pick you up at the airport when you get here." Seth says.

"How about tomorrow." Marissa asks.

"Perfect, but do you need more time to get ready?" Seth asks.

"No after getting yelled at, I really need to get out of here for a little while." She tells him.

"Fine tomorrow it is. I will have the tickets waiting for you." He tells her.

"Ok, and thanks again. This is just what me and the girls need." Marissa says.

"Good I am glad I could help. Now just get everything ready and I will take care of the air travel, and the place to stay."

"Ok well I guess I will see you tomorrow night some time. Bye." She says.

"Bye." He says as they both hang up.

"Hey son, why did you want to meet here at the house instead of the office?" Sandy asks as he comes out the back door with coffee in hand.

"I have a personal legal matter I would like to discuss with you." Ryan tells him.

"Ok I am all ears." Sandy says.

Chris opens the door to the pool house and walks out as Sandy stops talking. He looks around and notices the two men sitting at the patio table. He walks over to them and nods at the new guy.

"Hey, sorry I slept in." Chris says.

"Nothing to be sorry for, you needed sleep. Why don't you go into the kitchen, through those doors, and get yourself some breakfast. There is cereal and milk, or you can cook up something else. If you know how to cook. Before you do though. Chris this is my dad Sandy Cohen, sandy this is Chris Anders." Ryan says.

"Nice to meet you sir." Chris says.

"Nice to meet you Chris, but please call me Sandy. When you call me sir it makes me feel old." Sandy says.

"Ok si–Sandy." Chris says.

"Ok go grab something to eat. What ever you want and as much as you want." Ryan says.

"Ok." Chris says as he walks toward the house.

"What is going on kid?" Sandy asks.

"Well, when I was a kid growing up, I did something stupid. Met this guy who's family took me in when mine had abandoned and me. That very day I swore if I had the chance I would do it for someone else. Chris is my chance. I was wondering if you still had contacts both at child services and at the D.A.'s office?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah at both." Sandy says.

Ryan then tells him the story as it was told to him by Chris. He tells Sandy about his plan and asks for Sandy to help him get the paper work done. He explains about Kim and the fact that he kicked her out last night. About how rude she was to Chris. He also explained about the improv dinner they had last night and how Seth, Luke and Jill seemed to think he was an OK kid.

"Are you sure about this? Kim might be able to cause you legal trouble." Sandy says.

"No she can't, we signed an agreement when we got together. She can run her mouth, but she only gets what I give her." Ryan says.

"Oh I so knew you were a smart kid." Sandy smiles at him.

"So will you do it? Help me get guardianship of Chris?" Ryan asks.

"Sure Ryan, plus I will do a little back ground check as well. Hold it, it is just to see what we might be facing. We have to know Ryan, doesn't mean he is bad. If you say he is a good kid who just needs a hand up, then I believe you. Regardless what those papers say." Sandy smiles at him.

"Ok, you are right. That is what Kim said she was going to do. Was check to see what all he had done. She didn't want a criminal in HER house. I kind of had to remind her that it was really my house and that I would do as I pleased. She said me or him." Ryan tells Sandy.

"Nice to see you have made the right choice again." Sandy laughs at him.

"Me too. So when do you think you will know anything?" Ryan asks.

"Give me a couple of days. I had some business to do here in town anyway. Mind if I crash in the guest room? Whow, who would ever think I would ever be saying that about this house." Sandy laughs.

"Yeah who knew. Of course the room is yours any time you need it. If you need a car, you can use the range rover." Ryan smiles back.

"Ok well I will get settled in and get the ball rolling." Sandy says as he stands up and heads for the house.

"Jimmy Copper speaking."

"Jimmy Cooper, this is Seth Cohen."

"Hey Seth, how are things going?" Jimmy asks.

"They are going great, in fact that is kind of why I called. How would you like to come back to Newport?" Seth asks.

"Ok what are you talking about?" Jimmy asks.

"This is the deal, and please don't get mad. I have watched from afar now for over a year as you and Marissa have struggled. Not that it is a bad thing to know what the other side of the coin is like. I just want to help both you and her. So I bought this housing community in the numbered streets and would like you to come manage them. You would be making sure the day to day things are handled. As a perk the job comes with ownership of one of the units. Once signed over to you it is yours. Even if you find another job in the future. Plus I will double your salary that you are making right now." Seth says.

"Wow, double my salary and give me a home. I don't know Seth, sounds like a hand out." Jimmy says.

"Not at all. You will earn every penny. We will be building a golf course and a country club, as well as a strip mall. You will be in charge over it all." Seth says.

"Ok maybe not a hand out. What about Marissa? I can't leave her here alone." Jimmy says.

"Leave that to me. I am hoping by the end of her visit I will have convinced her to stay as well." Seth says.

"Let me talk it over with Ciera tonight and I will let you know tomorrow." Jimmy says.

"Good enough for me. I will talk to you tomorrow Jimmy." Seth says.

"Tomorrow Seth, and thanks for the offer." Jimmy says.

"Any time. Bye." Seth tells him.

"Bye." Jimmy says.

Everything seems to be falling in place. Now if he could just be sure about Marissa. There were more than just one reason he wanted her to stay. The most important one was her living the life she deserved. Another big one was Ryan. He felt like she was what was missing in his life as he was what was missing in hers.

Now if he could just get them to see it, it would be perfect. But he remembered the last time he had tried this, it had kind of back fired on him. Ryan had almost gotten into a fight and the bon fire. He hoped this one turned out better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Seth is standing at the gate to Marissa's flight when he finally spots her.

"Marissa Anderson as I breath, you are a site for sore eyes." Seth smile at her.

"Seth, my God it is good to see you again." She says.

"Uncle Seth don't I get a hello?" Erin asks.

"Hello? Hello? You get a hello and a swing." Seth says as he pick the little girl up and swings her around.

"Hello Seth, thanks for inviting us. This place looks like it could be a blast." Allison tells him.

"Hello Alli, and you are more than welcome." Seth says.

"So who knows I am coming back?" Marissa asks.

"No one yet, but that will all change tomorrow. Though before that happens I need to fill you in on some things. You ladies ready for your other gift?" Seth asks.

"Yes!" The two younger girls say at once.

"Then follow me to the car and we will go to it." Seth says as he grabs a bag while still carrying Erin.

"Come on women don't be slow pokes!" Seth shouts across the terminal.

"We better go or we will have to run." Marissa smiles at Allison.

"Was he always like this?" Allison asks.

"Ever since we first became friends." Marissa says as she hurries to catch up.

"So he has always been a weirdo, good to know!" Allison says as they both laugh.

"They all pile in the range rover and Seth starts the car. As he is driving from LAX toward Newport he points out different land marks including the HOLLYWOOD sign. As they arrive in Newport Marissa notices he is headed for the numbered streets, but doesn't question him about it. The drive to a little community and he pulls up to the locked gate.

The man in side comes to the door smiles, then opens the gate. He waves as they drive through. Marissa is now even more curious then ever. She looks at Seth with a look that says what's up? All Seth does is smile and look back out the windshield. A few more turns and he pulls up into the drive of a very beautiful looking two story house. In the drive way is a 2010 chevy traverse. Seth then turns to the ladies.

"Welcome to your living arrangements."

"What?" Marissa says.

"This is where you will be staying while you are here. The Chevy is what you will be driving." Seth says.

"Seth this is too much." Marissa says.

"Yeah this must cost a fortune for you to rent out." Allison says.

"I knew I should have gotten the escalade." Seth says.

"What no the car is fine, I meant the house. Like Allison says it must cost a fortune. We can't burden you like that, a hotel will be just fine." Marissa says.

"Oh my dear friend, never fear cause Seth is here. I own this whole place. It is costing me nothing more than the bills. But hey can't live with out electric, gas, water and cable. Oh yeah and high speed internet." Seth says.

"Oh this is way cool!" Allison and Erin say together.

"Seth, we can't." Marissa says.

"Well woman this is the only arrangements I have made, so looks like you are stuck here." Seth says as he flips her the keys to both house and car.

"Seth. Thanks." Marissa says as she reaches over and kisses his cheek.

"More than welcome. Shall we go inside so you girls can see your rooms. I hope I got close to what you like." Seth says.

"Wait you paid for the furnishings too?" Marissa asks.

"Not really, you did." Seth says.

"How did I pay for them?" Marissa asks.

"Yeah um come on girls lets go check the place out." Seth says in a hurry as he gets out of the car.

"Sethula!" Marissa yells as she follows him out of the car.

"Marissa!" He yells back, with a smile.

"Answer me." Marissa says.

"It was paid for by the money you have been sending me. That and the money I have been adding to it." Seth says.

"You didn't?" Marissa says in shock.

"Ok I didn't come on lets go inside." Seth says as he starts walking for the door.

Marissa and Allison share a look. Then both shake their heads. As they start for the house Allison speaks.

"He is your friend." She smiles.

"Don't remind me." Marissa smiles back.

"Ok I am right here people, I can hear every thing you say." Seth tells them.

The girls all look at him then each other, then burst out laughing. Seth is staring at them like they have lost their minds. He waits at the door for Marissa to unlock the door and enter. He walks to the alarm panel and keys in the code.

"The code is 091103. If it should go off the password is share bear." Seth says as Marissa smiles at him.

"Ok what was that look for?" Allison asks.

"Just an inside story between your cousin and me." Seth says.

"I will tell you all about later. Lets check out the house ok." She waits till the girls run out of the entrance hall before she walks over to Seth and hugs him. In his ear she whispers. "Thanks."

He just smiles at her as he takes her hand and leads her after the kids. She is looking all around checking things out. The house is better than anything she has lived in since she left Newport.

"I could so get use to this." Marissa whispers under her breath, hoping Seth doesn't hear.

Seth smiles when he hears her say those words. He knows he has scored major brownie points in the project to keep Marissa here. The girls are going all wacky over the entertainment package in the living room. Seth smiles as he walks in. Marissa shakes her head as she sees it to.

"Come on lets go check out the bedrooms." Seth says as he leads them upstairs. "Marissa your room is the last one on the left. Allison yours is the first one on the right. And Erin yours is the first one on the left. The last one on the right is your girls bath room. Marissa yours has a master bath in your room. Plus there is a half bath down stairs." Seth informs them.

Erin is the first into her room, and you can hear a squeal coming from it. Allison walks in to her room and looks around in shock. Marissa is completely blown away by what she sees in her room.

Marissa's room is done in soft browns and yellows with a painting of Paris on one wall that resembles the one in her dads old place. Her bed is a four poster bed stained in a lite oak color with maroon bedding and a lighted headboard. Her bathroom has an ivory looking bath tub that is also a Jacuzzi.

Allison's room is done in pale blues and soft whites. She has a canopy bed with the same pale blue bedding. She has a smaller version of the downstairs entertainment package. On a desk by a window is a laptop computer turned on, with a screen saver that is flashing Allison's puter. There is a door way that leads out of her room next to her computer. It leads to a balcony that over looks the back yard, and in the distance you can see the ocean.

Erin's room is decked out to look like it is under water. It is done with all the characters from sponge bob square pants. Her bed is a smaller version of Allison's but has sponge bob square pants bedding. She has the same electronics in her room as Allison.

The girls come running back out and jump into Seth's waiting arms. He catches them as he is laughing. He sees Marissa make her way back into the hall with a smile on her face.

"Well judging by your reaction, I did ok?" Seth asks looking at them all.

"Ok, ok! You did perfect! I take back that weirdo comment I made earlier." Allison says.

"I love my room! It has got to be the coolest room in the world." Erin says.

"I bet it is." Seth tells her.

"Mom you have to come check this out. It is so cool." Erin tells her.

"Then you have to check out mine." Allison says.

"Well while you are doing that I am going to go get a drink. I will be down stairs when you get a moment Marissa." Seth says.

"Ok I will be down in a moment." She tells him.

He nods and turns and walks down the stairs. As he reaches the bottom step his cell rings. He takes it out of his pocket and sees it is Jimmy calling. He smiles hoping this is the final piece he is needing to keep Marissa here.

"Hello." Seth says.

"Hey Seth, well I have good news for you." Jimmy says.

"You do, oh man that is great!" Seth says.

"So when do you need me there?" Jimmy asks.

"As soon as you can get here." Seth says.

"Well I quit my job today. We can be packed and there by Saturday." Jimmy tells him.

"Ok then you can start Monday. I will spend the whole day getting you acquainted with the ins and outs of the place and then let you handle all of that. That leaves me free to work on the golf course and mall." Seth says.

"Sounds like a plan to me. We will see you on Saturday." Jimmy tells him.

"See you then. Bye." Seth says.

"Bye." Jimmy says.

Everything seems to be falling in place. Now if he could just be sure about Marissa. There were more than just one reason he wanted her to stay. The most important one was her living the life she deserved. Another big one was Ryan. He felt like she was what was missing in his life as he was what was missing in hers.

Now if he could just get them to see it it would be perfect. But he remembered the last time he had tried this, it had kind of back fired on him. Ryan had almost gotten into a fight at the bon fire. He hoped this one turned out better. Lost in thought he failed to hear Marissa enter the kitchen, so was startled when she touched his shoulder.

"Oh, good God woman you scared the life out of me." Seth says laughing.

"Sorry, thought you heard me."

"Nope I was deep in thought." He tells her.

"What about?"

"Getting out of this house alive once I tell you everything." Seth tells her nervously.

"Ok spill the beans." She says.

He takes some papers out of his pocket and sets them down on the counter top. He looks at her and sighs. 'Here goes nothing.' He thinks.

"Ok this is the deal. I know you lost your job because you wanted to come out here. That was just wrong on their part. But one man's mess up is another man's treasure. This paper work is ready and just needs your signature on it to make it official." Seth says.

"Make what Official?" Marissa asks.

"You sign and this house and everything in it are yours. The car is in my name but will be transferred to yours now that you are here to sign for it. By Monday you will have a job at the either the Newport group or with my company, which ever you chose. Don't worry about missing your dad cause he will be just 3 streets away. Since he has agreed to manage the place at double his current salary. That and he will own a house as well. Different floor plan than yours but just as nice. All you have to do is sign, and you and the kids get to start your new lives." Seth says.

"You did what for my dad? You hired him to manage this place? Are you sure that is a good idea? Remember he isn't so good with the money." She laughs.

"Ahh but there are fail safes in place to keep that from ever happening. Besides he isn't with Julie Copper any more. From what you have told me she is the real deal, which means she will be happy right here. With what they have. No offence about your mom." Seth says preparing to duck for cover.

"You're right she is that way. She would be more than happy in this house with dad managing this place, no offence taken, we all have earned the right to say what we want about my mom." Marissa says.

"Ok so what do you say?" Seth asks.

"Say to what?" Allison walks into the kitchen to join them.

"Where is Erin?" Marissa asks.

"She is playing in the back yard. Seth you didn't happen to go grocery shopping did you?" Allison asks.

"I sure did, well ok had it done. I so love interns." Seth smiles.

"Cool, did you buy pop?" Allison asks not looking at Marissa.

"Why yes I did. It is in the fridge." Seth says.

"Ok so what is it you are suppose to say something to?" Allison says as she looks at the papers on the counter. "Wait, this is a deed. To what? This house, are you thinking of moving us here for good?" Allison asks.

"What would be your thoughts on that?" Seth asks, seeing the doubt form in Marissa's eyes.

"I think it would be different. I also think it could be fun. But I would miss my friend Tina." She says.

"What if I said I would go to bat for you two. One month each summer you guys could alternate years and spend it with each other." Seth says.

"Wait one year she comes here for a month and the next year I go there?" Allison asks.

"Yep." Seth says.

"I could live with that." Allison says smiling.

"Yes one down!" Seth says as he pumps his fist in the air.

"Mommy can we live here?" Erin says from the back patio doors.

"Yes!" Seth says, as he turns back to Marissa.

She is standing at the counter looking at her girls. This would be a great move for them. But some how it seems like a hand out. She has survived this long with out one, why take one now.

"I see that look and I know it well, woman. It is not a hand out, but a hand up. Marissa of the five of us, you, me, Luke, Summer and Ryan, you are the only one who is struggling. Not that it is a bad thing. I think you have done very good for yourself and these kids of yours. Yes Alli I know she is your cousin, but in a way she is also your mom. You 3 deserve this, and if you want you can pay me for the ho - hou - house. Wow that was harder to say than I thought it would be. Plus now your dad will be living here as well. Come on Marissa do it for the girls. Hell do it for yourself as well, you deserve it." Seth finally runs down.

"Grandpa is moving here to?" Erin asks.

"He sure is, he will be in charge of the place." Seth says as he picks her up. All three look at Marissa expectantly.

"Do you girls really want to live here? I mean if I sign these papers then there will be no going back to New York. What about your dad Erin? Don't you want to see if he will change?" Marissa asks.

"Mommy he is a bad man, I want to be far away from him." Erin says.

"Seth, what can I say?" Marissa asks.

"Say YES!" All 3 yell at once.

She takes the pen in her hand and signs the papers. She smiles at the 3 of them and nods.

"YES!"

"Erin you know what mom forgot to do?" Seth asks, now with all the girls looking at him.

"Say thank you?" Erin asks.

"Nope she has thanked me enough today all of you have." Seth says.

"Then what?" Erin asks.

"She forgot to have me draw up papers saying she was going to buy the house. It is now the 3 of yours house. And no money will be changing hands." Seth says as he snatches the papers off of the counter.

"NO! Wait you said I could pay you for it." Marissa says.

"Too late." Seth says.

"Seth!" Marissa says.

"Ok, get your purse." Seth says.

"What, why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok." Marissa says as she retrieves her purse from the foyer table. She walks back to the kitchen. "Ok here it is."

"Ok take out the money you have in there. Money mind you not travelers checks." Seth says.

"Ok that is 43 dollars and 67 cents." Marissa says.

"Set it on the counter. Then back away." He tells her.

She complies with his request with a funny look on her face. "Seth I never thought you could get any weirder than you were but I may be wrong."

He walks over and picks up the money and puts it in his pocket. He steps back from the counter and then smiles.

"Do you two know what Marissa just did?" Seth asks, when they shake their heads no. "She just bought a house."

"What? No Seth this place has to be worth.."

"Worth every penny it cost us to get you back home where you belong." An oh so familiar voice says from the door way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Every eye in the place turns to look at the speaker. Marissa takes a sudden intake of breath. 'Is it possible he looks better now than he did way back when?' she thinks.

Allison is studying this man that has just suddenly appeared from no where, and who has stolen Marissa's breath. She sees a man in his mid 20's with a powerful build and an air about him that says don't mess with him.

"Mommy, Seth, who is that man?" Erin asks pointing at Ryan. This snaps Seth out of his shock before it does any one else.

"Hey, how did you know? I mean I never told you. She said she would disappear if I told any one." Seth asks

"I have known where she is since you came back from New York." Ryan tells him still looking at Marissa.

"How?" Seth asks again.

"The gift you gave me had her hand writing on it. It made me wonder. So I called the Hotel where you were staying asking for a Marissa Copper. They told me no one worked there by that name. So I did a little digging and found out she had gotten married and then divorced, that her last name was now Anderson. Who just happen to be the name of the manager of the hotel." Ryan says still with his eyes locked on Marissa's, who is staring back just as intense as he is.

"Why didn't you say something if you knew why I was doing this?" Seth asks.

"I figured you had your reason's for not telling me, but I did try to get you to tell me all of it. But you wouldn't budge. Besides you are my brother, the only one I have left. I will always support you in anything you want to do." Ryan says finally breaking eye contact with Marissa, which seems to break the spell.

"Hey, Ryan." Marissa finally speaks.

"Hey."

"Wait, the Ryan? This is the bad boy from Chino, who did all those things when you were teenagers?" Allison asks.

"That would be me. Hello I am Ryan Atwood, and you are?" Ryan says as he steps forward and offers his hand.

"Allison Mayner. I am Marissa's cousin. My mom's name was Cindy." Allison tells him.

"Well nice to meet you Allison." Ryan says.

"You can call me Alli if you want. Since I can't seem to get Seth to stop I figure go with it." She smiles at him.

"Ok Alli. And who are you?" Ryan asks as he squats down to look Erin in the eyes with his hand sticking out for her to shake.

She looks first from her mom then to Seth before she reaches out tentatively to shake his hand.

"My name is Erin. Did you love my mom?" She asks him out of the blue.

"Erin!" Marissa raises her voice. "We don't ask questions like that. Where did you ever get that idea?" Marissa asks.

"Alli said that after listening to the stories of when you were a teenager that she just knew that you and him were in love." Erin says as Allison moves to stand behind Seth.

"Allison!" Marissa looks at her.

"Woman you picked the wrong guy to stand behind. She can beat me up and still get to you." Seth says with a smile.

"I know, but she is between me and Ryan. So i figure while she is beating you i can make it to Ryan." Allison says.

This causes everyone in the room to burst out laughing relieving most of the tension in the room. Ryan notices Erin is still looking at him as if she wants to know his answer. Ryan leans closer to her and whispers something in her ear that makes the little girl smile so big it makes the sun seem pale. She nods her head and then turns and starts for the back yard.

"Wait what did he tell you? What did you tell her?" Marissa asks.

"Shhhh, it is a secret!" Both Erin and Ryan say together.

"Wait you can't have secrets with my daughter!" Marissa says.

"Can and do, now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to work. It is nice to have you home. Stop by the Cohens old house, it is where I am living now. I am doing a little close nit dinner. Nothing fancy just jeans and a t-shirt would be ok. Oh and a bathing suit if you want to swim." Ryan says as he heads for the door.

"Wait is that all you have to say?" Seth asks.

"Yeah, well I mean this is your deal. So I am going to let you guys get back to it. I just had to, well I just had too." Ryan says.

"Me too." Marissa responds.

"So tonight?' Ryan asks.

"Around 7?" Marissa asks.

"Perfect." He says and then walks out the door.

"It is like they are married." Allison whispers in Seth's ear.

"It is their connection. Stronger than either knows." Seth whispers back.

"They still love each other." She whispers again.

"Always will." Seth agrees.

"Just what are you two whispering about in there." Marissa asks as she snaps out of her daze.

"About us getting to stay here." Allison tells her when she sees Seth clam up.

"Yeah well Seth is right, you girls deserve this." Marissa says. 'And I want him.' She thinks to her self.

"What about what you deserve?" Allison asks.

"I have everything I deserve in you girls. Who could ask for more." Marissa says.

At that moment Seth's cell starts to ring. He grabs it out of his pocket and flips it open.

"Seth Cohen."

"Mister Cohen this is Peggy Danhusrt with child services."

"Yes Mrs Danhusrt how may I help you?"

"We have that paper work for you and your wife to sign."

"Already, wow that is great."

"Yeah well you guys passed through so fast that it didn't take as long as we thought. You haven't changed you mind have you? Angel is so excited."

"No we haven't changed our minds. I will call my wife and we will be there in a couple of hours." Seth tells her.

"That is fine Mr. Cohen I will have the paper work and Angel ready for you upon your arrival." She says.

"Very good. Bye." Seth says.

"Bye."

He hangs up the phone and turns toward Marissa with a huge smile on his face.

"Um, will you girls be ok by yourselves for now? I have something I have to do." Seth says.

"Yep we will be fine go do what ever it is you have to do." Marissa tells him.

"Ok bye." He says as he heads out the door.

Ryan is about two blocks away when he stops the car. 'What is the point of being the boss if you can't take part of the day off.' he thinks, as he pulls his cell out.

"Newport Group, Ryan Atwoods office. How may i help you?"

"Shanon, this is Ryan."

"Oh, Hey boss what's up?"

"I need you to switch my appointment with the Tarement group to Monday. Tell them that something came up and i had to leave for the day. Anything comes up and Luke can handle it. Transfer me to him and i will explain. If you want, take the rest of the day off as well. It is Friday. Oh yeah and don't forget my place tomorrow. Bring the family. Grilling, swimming and just a good time."

"Sure Ryan thanks for the invite, we will be there. Here is Luke."

"This is Luke Ward, how may i help you."

"Luke this is Ryan. I am going to be out of the office for the rest of the day. I have some things i need to do. So you be the man, at least for today." Ryan tells him.

"Ok, is it anything bad? Do you need help?"

"No, Just figured i would get some things done for Chris. Do some shopping. Plus there will be a surprise at dinner tonight." Ryan says.

"Ok, well if you need help just call. See you tonight." Luke says as he hangs up.

Ryan does a Quick u-turn and pulls up in the drive way just as Seth comes out. He parks the car and gets out.

"Thought you had work to do?" Seth asks with a smile.

"What is the sense in being the boss if you can't take a day off. I figured i would take Marissa and the girls, go grab Chris and we could do some shopping. I need to outfit the pool house for him. Get a game system or two. Plus maybe him and Alli will become friends. Might give them a friend to hang around." Ryan says in what has to be the longest speech he has ever made.

"Sure, that sounds like a good plan." Seth says with that grin again.

"Ok fine! I want to spend some time with her. Is that a crime?" Ryan asks.

"Nope, but there might be something you need to know." Seth says.

"What?" Ryan simple asks.

"She was in a bad Marriage. He beat on her Ryan. She gets a little jumpy when guys make sudden movements. I am late for an appointment or i would explain more. Just go easy ok." Seth says.

"What was his name?" Ryan asks.

"Terry Anderson." Seth says.

"Is he still in her or Erin's life?" He asks.

"He tries to with Erin. Marissa has been fighting it." Seth tells him.

"She just won." Ryan says with anger in his voice.

"Ryan don't. She is doing good on her on. Wait and see if she asks for help." Seth says.

"I know. I just- well." Ryan starts then stops.

"I know. I wanted to do something too. She told me no. Wouldn't even let me get her a lawyer." Seth says.

"Ok."

"Just be her friend. I know for you two it will be hard. Friends you never have been. But try, i think that will do more for her than anything. I think she needs someone like you in her life." Seth says.

"I can try. Thanks." Ryan heads for the door.

"I will have a surprise at dinner tonight." Seth says as he gets in his car and leaves.

Ryan walks to the door and knocks. He is looking back out over the other houses on the block when the door opens. Allison is standing there with a smile on her face.

"Couldn't stay away?" She asks.

"Something like that. Is she availiable?"

"Yeah come in. Marissa, you have company!" Allison yells.

"Don't hurt Her. She has been through enough." Allison says as she turns and walks up the stairs.

"Hey?"

"Hey. I was wondering if you could do an old friend a favor?" Ryan asks.

"Sure, what is it?" Marissa asks.

"Well long story short. I am working on getting custody of this kid i ran into the other day. He kind of reminds me of someone. In way, i need to take him shopping to outfit the pool house and get him some clothes and stuff. I was wondering if you and the girls would want to come? We could grab some lunch while we are at it?" Ryan asks.

"I thought you had to work?" Marissa asks.

"Well, i am the boss." Ryan says.

"True you are. Let me asks the girls. They have always wanted a balboa bar. It might cost you." Marissa smiles.

"I can handle it." Ryan smiles at her.

"Girls come down here please."

Soon the padded steps of two sets of feet can be heard. The girls bound down the steps and stop in front of Marissa. Looking between the her and Ryan.

"How would you like to go with Ryan to the mall. He has promised to buy us lunch and a Balboa bar."

"I am in!" Allison says.

"Me too!" Erin echos Allison.

"It is settled then. Grab what ever you need to grab." Ryan smiles.

The girls take off in a flash. Marissa walks to the kitchen and grabs her purse. A thought strikes her as she is standing there. He is doing this to buy them things. She is about to protest, when she realizes it wouldn't do any good. Maybe she could control it a little.

"200 no more." She tells Ryan when he follows her into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asks innocently.

"I mean it Ryan. I don't want them to get use to being spoiled. We have to live on a budget." Marissa says.

"Which is why you take advantage of a friend who is having a weak minded day. Who also happens to have more money than he needs." Ryan says.

"Ryan." She says with hand on hip.

"The mother thing might work on the kids, but not even close on me. Remember who my parents are. You have a long way to go before you get the Sandy Cohen stare." Ryan laughs at her.

"Yeah yeah. Ok can we at least agree to keep it sinceable?" She asks.

"Sure, today any way." Ryan smiles.

"Ryan, i am serious on this." She says.

"Marissa, from what i have been told you have stuggled with money. Even so you have done a great job in bringing up those kids. They are well behaved and are caring. Maybe they didn't have everything they wanted, but did have what they really needed. Now let me give them the other side. Please." Ryan says.

"Ryan, we don't have a lot of money, you are right. You are right about the rest to. It just makes me feel- it is hard to explain. But i get this feeling when someone buys them something i can't. Like i have failed them." Marissa tells him.

"Marissa, you haven't failed anyone. Consider this a sign on bouns for your job at the Newport Group." Ryan says.

"I haven't accepted a job there yet. I might take Seth's offer." She says.

"Fine i will double what ever he offers you." Ryan says.

"But i never went to college. I don't have a degree." She says.

"So is that suppose to mean something to me?" Ryan asks her.

"Well yeah it should." Marissa says.

"You were in management for 4 years. Durning which the hotel you were at saw an increase in it's yearly profits by 25 percent each year. Which means you more than doubled what it had been making before you took over. To me that is worth 10 college degrees." He tells her.

"Why do you say that?" She asks.

"Simple. It means you work with the customers in mind. You talk to them, and more importantly you listen to them. You oviously used the good of what they said and your own ideas and improved the place. That is the type of person i want working for me. So i double any other offer you get." Ryan says with a very serious look.

"Ok i accept, as long as those are your reasons. If you are doing this as a way to help me out i will pass." Marissa says.

"No! I want you to take over Kirsten old job. I was doing both, but it is getting too demanding. Now that Kim is gone and i have Chris, which i may be picking your brain about him. Seeing how well you did with your two. I need to be at home more. I am turning over commercial to Luke and you will have residentuial. That lets me focus on being the CEO. This way maybe we all get home at a normal time." Ryan smiles at her.

"Ok, but Ryan i have never done anything like that before. Do i get a crash course or something?" She asks him.

"Better. Kirsten said she would come down and work with you for the first couple weeks or so. You know just till you get the hang of it. But then i want you to assert your own ideas into it. I mean i will have final say in all that we do, but i doubt i will say no as long as it is a good idea." Ryan says.


End file.
